


I'm Sure of It

by americanmaiden97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanmaiden97/pseuds/americanmaiden97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is out and about Coney Island alone, very excited about riding the roller coaster he's been dreaming about for the first time and very nervous about what riding partner he'll be paired with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure of It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a midnight write and was pretty much done so I wouldn't forget the idea. I also understand that they did not have roller coasters (or at least the kind in this story) back in the day.
> 
> Inspired by a picture of a "singles will be paired sign" I saw on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

“You sure you can do this kid?”

“Sir, I’ve been waiting six years, five months, and two days for this. I'm sure of it.”

The operator gave the tiny asthmatic a look as if he were psychotic.

“Okay then,” he said, praying for the kid as he moved towards the line.

            Steve was officially tall enough and then some to ride the tallest and roughest roller coaster in Coney Island and he was _not_ just gonna let this opportunity slip through his slender fingers.

            Ever since his parents first brought him to the attraction, he had been in love. Any time his father had a little extra in his pocket and the time off, he and Steve would spend the day together, even if it was simply enjoying an ice cream cone, but he was always eyeing the ride, counting down the days until he overcame the height restrictions. Today, Steve was sent out on his own by his sickly mother, wanting him to get a bit of sun. The thought of his late father away from his side had almost vanished when he discovered that he had grown above the striped measurement pole until he came upon a sign that read, “SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED.”

            Steve’s weak heart sank before it suddenly became quick like a jackrabbit’s being nervous about the person that he would be paired with. It wasn’t so much of the actual person that he was worried about as it was what they would think of him. He hasn’t been able to work any magic on the ladies like some boys his age could and not many guys wanted to be friends with a pathetic and ill child of Irish immigrants.

           He wasn’t sure of what was scarier.

            The ride or the partner.

            Steve was drawing nearer and nearer towards the end of line, failing at his attempt to focus on the ride and how rewarding it will feel after waiting forever to be big enough.

“I NEED A SINGLE RIDER TO STEP UP TOWARDS THE FRONT PLEASE!” shouted the ride operator.

            Steve scooted passed a group of giggling girls and a couple that he was sure hadn’t come up for air in the last five minutes to come up to a triad of friends…or from what he could infer from the arguing, a boy, his sister, and her best friend.

“Bucky, look. He’s just another boy and he looks your age. You are not riding with either of us!” And with that, the towering Bucky’s sister and her friend were in the last car and took off without a second glance.

The heated stranger turned to Steve before softening his glare, seeing that he was smaller and a bit shaken from being a bystander of the argument and that this was most likely his first time on the ride.

“Hey, it’s not that bad. Trust me.”

            Steve gave his new acquaintance his signature smirk. “I think I can handle it.”

“Oh really?”

“I’m sure of it.”

“It has quite a few tight corkscrews and a full loop to take on,” Bucky prodded on, trying to see how far this kid would go.

“I’m sure of it,” repeated Steve, this time with a wide grin.

“We don’t have all day boys,” growled a carney that had spent too much time out under the blazing sun.

            The unlikely pair hastily climbed into the car in attempts to please the worker before Bucky had to walk Steve through buckling in. Steve, of course, was just a little _too_ little for the strap to fully secure.

“I guess I’ll just have to catch you if you fall out.”

“I trust you got me.”

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” His face looked like a mother’s whose first and only born son wanted to enlist.

“I’m sure of it, Bucky.”

His eyes widened as he sighed, “Okay.”

            They were off.

            At the first drop off, Bucky had to put his arm out in front of his new friend to help prevent him from falling out of his seat. The constant gust of air that came from rushing forward at such speeds nearly sent Steve into an asthma attack as he became a more intense shade of green with every twist and turn they made. Bucky was so busy worrying about Steve that all if any jitters he had about the ride were completely forgotten. Steve needed more than the help of Bucky to get off of the coaster.

            The next thing that Steve vividly remembers is his forehead resting against a cold, metal trash can, a taste of stomach acid in his mouth and his throat in flames. He opened his eyes and concentrated on the large beetle wandering around, trying to make the hammering in his head stop.

“Hey, I got you some lemonade,” he heard a fairly familiar voice say.

Steve moved ever so slightly in order to see the stranger and the cup in his hand.

            Unable to feel his body beyond his head, he grabbed the drink and poured the ice cold fluid down his throat, draining away all evidence of vomit that remained in his mouth.

“Thanks, Bucky,” he managed to squeak out with his first gasp of air.

“Oh yeah, I haven’t gotten your name yet.”

“Steve Rogers,” said a wheezing Steve with his hand out.

“Bucky Barnes,” the kind boy declared while gently shaking Steve Rogers’ hand. “I guess you’re never doing that again, huh?” Bucky joked.

            Steve gave him a smirk through his breaths.

“Well, Steve,” Bucky gave him a firm pat on the back, causing Steve to choke a bit, “I just want to let you know that I’m with you til the end of the line.”

            The next smile on Steve face spread out into his body with warmth that he had not yet experienced with anyone but his father.

:Even if you are a complete idiot, punk.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
